powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Snizzard
Snizzard was a snake/lizard monster created by Finster to battle the Power Rangers. Just like many other monsters, he served Rita Repulsa. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Foul Play in the Sky". Biography An illustration of Snizzard was shown in a page of Finster's monster book in the episode "Happy Birthday, Zack". Snizzard was created by Finster, by orders of Rita, to battle the Rangers. His torso was actually a large snake mouth, which could open up and fire what he called "tonsil snakes" at his foes, which would then wrap up and weaken their targets, draining them of their life energy. His arms were a pair of cobras and his legs were a bunch of snakes coiled around each other. The Zapper Apple on his crown also possessed great power, possibly strong enough to have been able to destroy the Power Rangers with a single shot from a weapon charged by it. Rita sent Snizzard to Earth. Confronting four of the Rangers in Angel Grove Park, Snizzard overwhelmed and nearly destroyed them with an arrow charged with energy from his crown's Zapper Apple. But then Kimberly arrived and saved her teammates. After defeating a group of Putties that Snizzard had summoned using her Power Bow, Kimberly slew the reptilian monster by firing an arrow of her own into his Zapper Apple. Snizzard appears as one of the illusion monsters in "Island of Illusion". But they all disappeared and didn't harm anyone. Snizzard was brought back by Lord Zedd as one of the monsters in Doomstone's graveyard. He fought Trini and was easily defeated. He was once again recreated (by Finster) to ambush the Power Rangers in the Spectre Theater. He later attended Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's wedding, demonstrating that he is musically talented (one of the few monsters shown with a unique talent unrelated to their "theme") by playing the song "Here Comes the Bride" on the organ. Rita provided her own lyrics as she walked down the aisle, calling the song "Here Comes the Queen". A couple of the guests were jumping over his tail like a jump rope as he wagged it around from side to side while playing the organ. Snizzard also interacted with Saliguana although his ultimate fate is unknown as he did not fight the Rangers later. Four years later, Snizzard reappeared in Rita and Zedd's army as they conquered the Vica Galaxy during "Countdown to Destruction". Possibly he was eventually destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave. Personality Snizzard was violent, sadistic, cunning and intelligent monster. He was cunning, arrogant and skilled fighter and possessed a big challenge for the Rangers. But he is also faithful to Rita. Powers And abilities *'Super Strength-'''Even though he is one of the franchise's first monsters, the 13th to be exact, he is rather strong. When the Rangers all leapt on top of him with thier Blade Blasters, he easily threw them off. and a single swing of his tail was enough to take down Jason. *'Tonsil Snake Projection-'Snizzard's primary ability. He would fire snakes from the back of his mouth which would latch onto his enemies and drain their energy. *'Putty Summoning-'Snizzard can summon an army of Putties to aid him in combat. Arsenal *'Claws-'The Snizzard has razor claws to aid him in combat. *'The Zapper Apple-'The apple on top of his head was his main source of power and energy. It was destroyed by a single arrow from Kimberly, destroying the monster as well. **'Energy Reflection-'The Zapper Apple was shown to be able to deflect back the blasts from the Blade Blasters. **'Energy Empowerment-'Snizzard can touch one of his arrows to his Zapper Apple and energize it before stringing it to his bow and firing it. This is presumably his most powerful attack as he used this in an attempt to finish off the Rangers but it was destroyed by Kimberly before he could fire it. *'Bow and Arrow-'As his primary offensive weapon, the Snizzard used a bow and arrow to attack the Rangers. Its sides were sharp so it could slash the Rangers. It was destroyed with a single arrow from the Power Bow. *'Tail-'Snizzard's secondary weapon was his own tail which he could use to lash opponents like a whip. One swing of this was enough to take down Jason. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * In his first appearance, Snizzard was voiced by Bryan Cranston who is best known for playing Walter White in Breaking Bad. * In his third appearance, Snizzard was voiced by late Bob Papenbrook. Notes * In Zyuranger, the Power Blaster defeated Snizzard. He only lost some of his power when Mei shot an arrow into his zapper apple. At that point, the Howling Cannon (Power Blaster) was assembled to kill off Snizzard. * The Snizzard is the very first monster of the week shown to be able to summon footsoldiers to aid him in battle (whereas previous monsters just had them already to help them). This would become common place beginning with Radster in Lost Galaxy. * The reason that Snizzard does not appear in the Zord fight after Rita and Zedd's wedding is because there was no footage of him as a giant to use. * The Snizzard's first words are identical to the ones Goldar said after blasting the Dino Megazord Tank Mode in the episode "Day of the Dumpster." * The Snizzard suit was later repainted silver, modified, and used for the Cobra Incarnate monster in ''Lightspeed Rescue. * According to the action figure line, this creature's full name is "Snizzard Lips". See Also Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights